<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Pattern Like This by AM_ERTA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604822">A Pattern Like This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AM_ERTA/pseuds/AM_ERTA'>AM_ERTA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the angst and vague universe of drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheat fic, I think?, M/M, bokuto koutarou i love you im so sorry, non graphic sex, vague and angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AM_ERTA/pseuds/AM_ERTA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakusa calls it a midnight rendezvous, Akaashi tells him it’s cheating.<br/>(<i>Does it matter, which is which?</i>)</p><p> </p><p>[in which Sakusa and Akaashi work in a pattern]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the angst and vague universe of drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Pattern Like This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakusa works in a pattern like this: He goes to practice every day at 8 AM sharp.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi works in a pattern like this: He goes to the gym at 4 PM to pick Bokuto up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Together they work in a pattern like this:</p><p>On the 18<sup>th</sup>, every month without absent, Sasuka shoves two onigiris in his bag, <em>down down down down down</em>—so Ushijima doesn’t ask.</p><p>On the 18<sup>th</sup>, every month without absent, Akaashi has his work files piled and tells Bokuto his shift ends late.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ushijima and Bokuto go like this:</p><p>They never ask.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sasuka and Akaashi tell each other this:</p><p>They can never know.</p><p> </p><p>(What is there to know, other than:</p><p>Stolen glances, lingering touches, mouth curls each other’s name like it means <em>something</em>—)</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa tells him:</p><p>
  <em>i love you i love you i love you</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>(What is there to know, other than:</p><p>Bodies pressed in the locker room, soft panting, tongues tracing each other’s skin like they want to <em>remember</em>—)</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi closes his eyes, doesn’t say it back.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa calls it a midnight rendezvous, Akaashi tells him it’s cheating.</p><p>(<em>Does it matter, which is which?</em>)</p><p> </p><p>(<em>This has to stop</em>—</p><p>A long moan, a shiver down his spine</p><p><em>Why, Keiji?</em>)</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi tells him again, <em>It’s cheating.</em></p><p>Sakusa, always talk more than he has to with Akaashi, <em>I know you love me too</em>.</p><p>(Akaashi doesn’t say anything more, and presses his forehead against Sakusa’s.)</p><p> </p><p>(<em>Tell me, Keiji—</em></p><p><em>Is it wrong that I love you like this?</em>)</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi asks him <em>like what</em>—</p><p>And Sakusa says, <em>like a little too much</em>,</p><p>his eyelids droop, as if his regrets were stored there.</p><p> </p><p>(And Akaashi—</p><p>Akaashi who knows Kou is waiting at home</p><p>Akaashi who knows Ushijima is preparing dinner for Kiyoomi</p><p>Akaashi who knows this is wrong</p><p>Akaashi doesn’t say anything in return.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>